Absolute Direction
"That's the worst of girls," said Edmund to Peter and the Dwarf. "They never can carry a map in their heads." --CS Lewis, Prince Caspian Cost: 5 or 10 points Absolute Direction is a mundane mental physical advantage that grants an excellent sense of direction. * Absolute Direction (5 points): Always know which way is north and retrace paths you made less then a month ago. Gives +3 to Body Sense and Navigation (Land, sea, or air) * 3D Spatial Sense (10 points): Absolute Direction in 3d space with same bonuses and +1 to Piloting and +2 to Aerobatics, Free Fall, and Navigation (Hyperspace or Space) B34 Limitations: Requires Signal -20% This advantage is also referenced in GURPS Fantasy, p. 128, on its use underground; GURPS Magic™, p. 135, in the description of the Disorient spell; and GURPS Space, p. 219, on its applicability in hyperspace. Character Templates Absolute Direction or 3D Spatial Sense appears in the following character templates: * Astronaut, in Space, p. 226 * Colonist, in Space, p. 227 * Explorer, in Space, p. 230 * Hunter, in After the End 1 - Wastelander, p. 8 * Nomad, in After the End 1 - Wastelander, p. 9 * Trader, in After the End 1 - Wastelander, p. 14 * Scholar, in Dungeon Fantasy 4 Sages, p. 8 * Assassin, in Fantasy, p. 115 * Battle Wizard, in Fantasy, p. 118 * Merchant, in Fantasy, p. 122 * Thief, in Fantasy, p. 124 * Village Sage, in Fantasy, p. 125 * Engineer, in Fantasy, p. 215 * Legionary, in Fantasy, p. 216 * Infiltrator, in Action 1 Heroes, p. 11 * Wheel Man, in Action 1 Heroes, p. 15 * Barbarian, in Dungeon Fantasy 1 - Adventurers, p. 4 * Scout, in Dungeon Fantasy - Adventurers, p. 10 * Kinetic, in Supers, p. 47 * Phantom, in Supers, p. 50 * Archer, in Dungeon Fantasy 15 - Henchmen, p. 8 * Brute, in Dungeon Fantasy 15 - Henchmen, p. 9 * Sage, in Dungeon Fantasy 15 - Henchmen, p. 15 * Native Guide, in Dungeon Fantasy 16 - Wilderness Adventures, p. 11 * Explorer, in Horror, p. 38 * The Ripper, in Horror, p. 70 * Herlechine Horse, in Infinite Worlds - Collegio Januari, p. 11 Racial Templates Absolute Direction or 3D Spatial Sense appears in the following racial templates: * Dolphins, in Banestorms, p. 189 * Minotaurs, in Banestorms, p. 196 * Minotaur, in Dungeon Fantasy 3 - The Next Level, p. 14 * Ranger, in Biotech, p. 74 * Devilfish, in Fantasy, p. 107 * Unseelie, in Horror, p. 83 Bestiary Entry Absolute Direction or 3D Spatial Sense appears in the following bestiary entries: * Watcher at the Edge of Time, in Dungeon Fantasy Monsters 1, p. 34 * TASE, in After the End 2 The New World, p. 27 * Stealth Golem, in Creatures of the Night Volume 5, p. 14 * Kriegsmachinenmensch (Combat Android), in Infinite Worlds - Worlds of Horror, p. 16 Kromm Quotes Sean Punch has commented on Absolute Direction in the following posts on the SJG GURPS Forums: * On identifying Absolute Direction versus 3D Spatial Sense by name http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=462865&highlight=absolute+direction#post462865 * On whether 3D Spatial Sense is realistic for humans http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=113300&highlight=Spatial+Sense#post113300 * On its inclusion in the Minotaur template http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=973807&highlight=absolute+direction#post973807 See Also * Aerobatics * Body Sense * Free Fall * Navigation * Piloting * List of Advantages Category: Mental Traits Category: Physical Traits Category: Mundane Traits Category: Advantages